


something wrong with the village

by fools_seldom_write



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dirty Talk, FTM Peter Parker, Father/Son Incest, Forced Crossdressing, Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misgendering, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Smut, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia, Transphobia Kink, Vaginal Sex, Victim Blaming, corrective rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: Peter comes out as trans. Tony isn't happy about it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 50
Kudos: 284





	something wrong with the village

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "the village" by wrabel.
> 
> Please do not read this story if you know it will trigger you. Purposefully triggering yourself is a form of self-harm, and I do not wish to be complicit in that.

Peter didn’t quite know why he hadn’t told Tony yet. Everyone at school already knew, and even Flash was calling him by his preferred name and pronouns by now. And yet the thought of coming out to his dad filled him with an unreasonable amount of anxiety.

Tony had never given Peter any indication that he wouldn’t support him no matter what. Peter had told him that he liked girls too a few years ago, and Tony had hugged him and told him that he didn’t mind, that he didn’t care whether Peter was a lesbian or bisexual because he would always be his daughter.

Daughter. Peter used to like the memory of his first coming out as bisexual, but now the word _daughter_ made his stomach turn. He wasn’t Tony’s daughter, and he hated that Tony still thought he was. Which was why he decided he finally had to tell him he was a boy. The constant dysphoria at being misgendered and deadnamed was stronger than his anxiety.

He planned to do it after dinner, when they were already sitting together, and Tony wasn’t busy with his tech. It seemed like the best opportunity.

 _There’s no reason to worry_ , Peter thought, trying to calm himself down. _Tony’s accepting. Tony’s supportive. You will be glad you did it when he calls you his son for the first time._

“Dad, I need to tell you something.” Peter said once they were finished eating, his heart beating too fast in his chest.

Tony was just about to clear the plates, but at Peter’s words he stopped and sat back down. “Yes?” He asked.

The playful atmosphere from their conversation during dinner was gone in an instant. “I’ve been thinking lately, about myself.” Peter said, looking anywhere but Tony. _I have done this before_ , he told himself. _I can do it again. Just say it._ “I’m transgender.”

The silence following his words was long and heavy. You could’ve heard a pin drop, that’s how quiet it was. Peter hesitantly looked up, afraid of what expressions he might find on Tony’s face. His dad was just staring at him, blinking, obviously still processing what he had just heard.

Tony straightened his back and cleared his throat. “So, let me get this straight.” He said. “You think you’re a boy?”

 _I know I’m a boy_ , Peter thought.

“Yes.” Peter said.

“But you know you’re not actually a boy, right?” Tony said.

Peter’s heart dropped. “What?” He asked weakly. Had he misheard?

“You know that just because you want to be a boy doesn’t mean you can just decide to be one, right?” Tony continued, unfazed. His voice was hard. There was no love anywhere in his expression. He looked emotionless. Peter knew that when his dad was like that, he was holding back anger. “You’re a girl.” Tony said. “You’ll always be a girl, you know that, right?”

“But…” Peter began but stopped when he realized he had no idea what to say. This wasn’t going as expected, not at all. He had thought the worst that could realistically happen was that Tony was confused about what he meant. Peter could’ve explained it to him. He had explained it before, he would have known what to say. But this? How was he supposed to react to this?

Tony didn’t seem to mind Peter’s lack of reaction. “Is that why you cut your hair short?” He asked. “And why you’re not wearing your dresses anymore?”

Peter nodded slowly.

Tony scoffed. “I thought you were just going through a tomboy phase. I thought it was harmless, that you would grow out of it in a few years. I accepted you, I let you cut your hair, I bought you boy clothes. And this is how you thank me?”

Peter could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He didn’t want to cry. He had never had a problem with crying in front of his dad, but now that his dad was the reason he wanted to cry, he tried his best holding the tears back. “I don’t understand.” Peter said. Tony almost made it sound like he was doing this to hurt him. Like realizing he was trans and coming out was some big plot against him. Peter had never wanted to hurt his dad.

Tony took a deep breath, then he got up from the table without a word. Peter could hear him go upstairs, where his room was. He didn’t follow him. Instead he did his best to blink away his tears and focused on not getting a panic attack. _It’s not the end of the world_ , he tried to convince himself without much success. _He just doesn’t understand. He just needs some time to come around. I’ll explain it to him, I’ll be patient. He’s my dad. He has always accepted me. This time will be no different._

It felt like the end of the world, though. The fact that Tony had always accepted and supported him before just made it worse to be rejected like this now. He hadn’t done anything wrong, had he? His thoughts began to spiral. Maybe it had been a bad idea to come out. Tony was already stressed with work, already had so many things on his mind. Maybe he should have waited until he had a day off. Maybe he should have prepared him for it instead of just dropping it point blank. It was no wonder Tony had reacted a little harsh, thinking about it. Maybe Peter should just apologize, tell him not to worry about it. It wasn’t that important either way, right?

Tony came downstairs again about ten minutes later. Peter had put the plates and cutlery into the dishwasher and spent the rest of the time sitting at the table trying to think about what to do next. He looked at his dad. Tony’s anger was clearly visible on his face. It seemed he had given up on hiding it.

“Take off your clothes.” Tony said with a harsh voice.

Peter froze. “What?” He had to have misheard this time, right? Why would Tony want him to…

“I’m throwing out all of your boy clothes.” Tony said, interrupting Peter’s thoughts. “Including the ones you’re wearing right now. Take them off and give them to me.”

Only now did Peter notice a big bag in his dad’s hand. It was already filled with what was apparently most of Peter’s clothes. So it wasn’t just one of the things Tony said in anger that he forgot about as soon as a few hours had passed. He was serious about this. _Fuck._ Peter swallowed hard.

“What… what are you going to do with them?” Peter asked, afraid of the answer.

“I’m gonna donate them.” Tony said. “There’s a lot of poor boys out there who could need boy clothes. You don’t.”

Peter was already close to crying again. The tears he had forced back just a few minutes ago returned, filling his eyes. “Dad.” He said, almost choking on his words. His throat was unbelievably tight. “Please don’t make me do this.”

Tony didn’t even blink as he saw the first tear roll down Peter’s cheek. “Do as I say.” He said, no sympathy in his voice.

Peter was trembling as he slowly stood up and took off his shirt. Tony grabbed it from him as soon as he had pulled it over his head. He opened his pants next, dropping them and stepping out of them, feeling sick as he reached down to pick them up and give them to his dad. The living room was too cold to wear nothing but underwear, but that wasn’t Peter’s biggest problem by far.

“Your boxershorts too.” Tony said.

Peter looked down to find that he was indeed wearing boxershorts at the moment. He wanted to think that Tony couldn’t possibly be serious about this, but after what had already happened in the last minutes, everything was possible. It was like his dad had turned into a completely different person, and he couldn’t be sure about anything anymore.

Peter held back a sob as he took off his boxershorts too. Now he was standing completely naked in front of Tony, fighting the urge to cover his junk. He shouldn’t be ashamed. Tony was his dad. They shared a bathroom. They had seen each other naked plenty of times, especially back when Peter was still a child. Covering up now would just seem redundant and petty.

Tony threw the boxershorts into the bag with the other clothes and put it down behind him. His expression softened a bit when he saw that Peter was still crying. He sighed, then stepped forwards to hug him.

It was incredibly awkward, feeling Tony’s suit against his skin. His dad had never hugged him while he was naked. And he usually didn’t hug him so soon after getting angry, either. Still, Peter returned the hug even while he felt his whole body heating up from the shame, afraid of what would happen if he didn’t.

“You know I’m only doing this because I love you, right?” Tony asked, stroking Peter’s hair. “You’re such a beautiful girl. I would be a horrible father if I let you ruin yourself like this, hiding your beauty behind all those boy clothes.”

Peter cringed at those words. He wanted to protest so badly, he wanted to tell his dad that he wasn’t a girl, never had been a girl. But he kept his mouth shut, too afraid of Tony’s reaction if he dared to disagree.

“You’re still young.” Tony continued. It seemed like he was talking to himself more than he was talking to Peter. Maybe just thinking out loud. “Puberty is a confusing time. But you’ll be glad I didn’t feed into your delusions once you’re older and understand how wrong you were.”

Tony finally let go of Peter and took a step back. Peter almost wanted to relax, but he couldn’t do that as long as his dad was still in the same room. How could he ever feel safe in his home again after what just happened?

Tony looked at him for a second. “Let’s get you some more appropriate clothes, what do you think?”

Peter didn’t feel like he could vocalize any of his thoughts. He didn’t want to make his dad even more angry. “I liked my boy clothes.” He said quietly, a futile attempt to change Tony’s mind. Even using the past tense in relation to his clothes broke his heart. The mere thought of wearing any of his old dresses made his skin crawl. If Tony would really throw out all of his boy clothes, did that mean he would have to wear dresses to school? He would sooner die than letting his classmates see him in a dress after he had already come out as a boy. Flash would never let him live that down.

“You’re gonna like your girl clothes, too.” Tony said. “You’re just not used to them anymore. But it’s necessary for you to feel like a girl again, and I promise you’ll learn to love your dresses like you used to. You’re gonna feel so much better once you accept that you’re a girl.”

Peter contemplated throwing himself out of the window for a second. Everything seemed better than having to wear a dress. But it was of no use. Even if he would manage to reach the window before his dad could stop him, they were at ground level. It was just wishful thinking, that he could do anything to escape this situation.

As if he had read his mind, Tony gently grabbed Peter by the wrist and led him upstairs into his room. Peter had managed to hold back most of his tears until now, but seeing his open wardrobe, completely empty except for a few of his old dresses that he hadn’t worn in years, he couldn’t stop himself from crying. He knew it shouldn’t be this important to him, but it still felt like he lost everything.

Tony looked at the dresses and then back to his son. Peter felt uncomfortable under his gaze and once again suppressed the urge to cover himself. It was even colder up here than in the living room, but he wasn’t sure if it was the low temperature or his dad that gave him goosebumps.

Tony’s eyes wandered lower. “When was the last time you shaved?” He asked, obviously not expecting an actual answer. “Girls shouldn’t have that much body hair.”

It was bad enough that Tony wanted him to wear a dress, but if he would also make him shave… Peter didn’t even want to think about it. He couldn’t let this happen. “Michelle doesn’t shave.” He said, making an effort not to sound too much like he was trying to argue. His dad didn’t like when he talked back to him, and he was already angry.

“Michelle.” Tony repeated. “Wasn’t she the girl that made you realize you’re a lesbian too?”

Peter clenched his jaw. He could live with Tony talking down to him, but when it came to his friends, he always felt the need to be defensive. “I’m bisexual.” He said. And if he only liked girls, he wouldn’t be a lesbian either. It hurt even more, hearing his dad talk about his sexuality like that. He thought he had accepted him.

Tony ignored him. “I knew she was a bad influence. I bet she also talked you into this transgender thing. You should stop hanging out with her, that would already solve most of the problem.”

Peter sighed. It wasn’t of any use. Tony wouldn’t change his mind, no matter what he said. He had to keep silent and let it happen, or else he would just make it worse. Everything he had said had made it worse so far. If he had just kept his mouth shut after dinner, none of this would have happened.

“One thing after another, though.” Tony said. “Come on, I’ll help you shave.”

Peter ignored the urge to run away and instead followed his dad into the bathroom. He knew he didn’t have a choice, and he was mostly resigned by now. He hated the thought of shaving, but at least he didn’t have to do it himself. And the hair would grow back on its own. Getting new clothes would be far more difficult.

Peter just stood there as his dad knelt down in front of him, put shaving cream on his legs and began to drag the razor up his skin. He hid his face in his hands so he wouldn’t have to see it, and so Tony wouldn’t see his tears.

Tony was careful, almost gentle, and very thorough. He shaved Peter’s legs twice, to make sure he didn’t miss even a single hair. Then he made him sit down on the edge of the bathtub and washed away the rest of the shaving cream. By the time he was done with the legs, Peter had already run out of tears. And it was a good thing he had.

“Stretch out your arms.” Tony said.

Peter blinked but followed the order without questioning it. He still kept his eyes closed, didn’t want to see what his legs looked like now, without hair. Showering in the next few weeks would be hell.

Tony shaved his arms, too. Peter had never shaved his arms before, even back when he still thought he was a girl. He didn’t know any other girl who shaved their arms, either. But he didn’t say anything, just kept his arms out until his dad was finished. At least now it was over, right?

“Spread your legs.” Tony said.

Peter froze. “What?” He had thought that after what happened today, he wouldn’t be surprised at whatever his dad would do anymore, but clearly he had been wrong. Tony couldn’t be serious, right? That was way too intimate. He was his dad, for god’s sake.

Apparently, Tony didn’t feel like repeating himself, because he just grabbed Peter’s legs and forced them apart. Peter didn’t resist, and didn’t close them again once Tony let go. He felt tired. He just wanted this to be over. He just wanted to wake up and realize it had all been a nightmare.

Peter flinched when he felt the razor drag through his pubic hair. He didn’t want to think about how exposed he would look once it was done, how Tony would be able to see everything, but his mind went there regardless. Feeling his dad’s fingers down there, holding his skin in place for the razor, made him want to throw up. And it just got worse as Tony continued, moving downwards, closer to…

Peter pressed his eyelids together and tried to think of anything but this. He had to force himself not to close his legs, not to kick Tony or punch him. Instead, he dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands and counted the seconds, praying for it to be over soon.

Of course, Tony didn’t get less thorough. He worked slowly, now even more careful not to accidentally hurt Peter. He spread his lips and pulled at the skin around his hole to make sure he got every single hair and by the time he was done, Peter was crying again. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t stop himself, not with his dad touching his vagina, not when he felt so humiliated and violated. It was too much.

Tony saw his tears, of course. “You did good.” He said while he cleaned the razor. “You’ll feel better. You look like a proper girl now.”

Peter almost didn’t care that his hair was gone; the relief of not being touched anymore overshadowed everything else. It still felt weird when he closed his legs again, and he didn’t like the realization that his lips and clit were still visible even with his legs pressed together.

Once Peter was clean and dry, Tony led him back to his room. As exposed as he felt without hair, he was almost thankful for having anything to cover him up, even if it had to be a dress. But only almost.

As he watched his dad examine the different dresses left in his wardrobe, Peter wondered how he could’ve ever liked them. It wasn’t that they were objectively ugly. They would’ve surely looked pretty on someone else. But not on him. It just felt wrong.

And of course Tony had to pick a dress that was particularly pink and lacy. “Try this one on.” He said with a smile that made Peter want to kill himself. Hadn’t he already been tortured enough? This day shouldn’t be possible to get even worse, yet here he was.

Peter took the dress from his dad and put it on without comment. He hadn’t worn dresses for years, so aside from being too pink and too lacy, it was also too small, barely covering his ass. He could never wear something like this to school. He’d rather die. Dying in general seemed a lot more tempting now than it ever had.

“Perfect.” Tony said. “But something’s still missing. Hold on a second.” He vanished into the bathroom just to reappear a few seconds later with some of Peter’s old make-up.

Peter thought he might pass out from the effort it took not to run away. At this point, he didn’t even care anymore what his dad would do if he disobeyed him. The only reason he didn’t flee was because he knew even the best outcome would only prolong the inevitable. Tony was fast, and Peter would likely not even make it out of his room. But even if he did, where would he go? He couldn’t leave the house and risk anyone seeing him like this. He wasn’t even wearing underwear under his ridiculously short dress.

His dad applied the make-up almost professionally, like he had done it a hundred times. Peter just stood there and took it, fists clenched at his sides. If Tony noticed, he didn’t say anything.

“Now you’re perfect.” He said, finally. “You look like the perfect girl that you are. Come see for yourself.”

Tony grabbed Peter’s wrist again and gently pulled him in front of the big mirror on the wall. Peter wanted nothing less than to see himself, stupidly hoping he might be able to ignore what happened if he just didn’t look at it. But his dad held him in place and even grabbed his chin when he wanted to turn his head. He didn’t have a choice. If Tony wanted him to see, there was nothing he could do.

Peter looked into the mirror and saw a stranger. He didn’t recognize himself. He wanted to focus on his hair, the only thing Tony had left alone because he couldn’t have forced it to grow back. But Peter’s eyes were automatically drawn to the bright pink of his lipstick and his dress. He felt disgusting. Like he was trapped in someone else’s body, and he wanted nothing more than to claw himself out, pull at his skin until he could escape.

“You’re beautiful.” Tony said, but Peter barely heard it. The thoughts in his head were louder than everything else. All of this was wrong. The dress, the make-up, the lack of hair, Tony’s hand on his back, wandering down down _down_.

Peter closed his eyes and Tony let him, too busy slipping his hand under Peter’s dress. Peter didn’t realize that he had automatically started leaning away from his dad until there was another hand at his hip, gripping him and holding him in place. Peter bit his lip, but the small comfort brought by the pain and the thought of ruining his lipstick was quickly destroyed when his dad’s hand went further between his legs.

“You’re such a beautiful girl.” Tony said. “Why would a girl as beautiful as you ever want to be a boy?” He found Peter’s clit and started circling it with one finger.

Even if Peter had decided to run now, he wouldn’t have been able to. He was frozen in place, couldn’t move, couldn’t even close his legs to try and stop Tony’s hand. His body wasn’t obeying him. He was trapped.

“I have wanted to do this ever since you told me you were a dyke.” Tony said, while continuing to play with Peter’s clit. “My cock would’ve surely made you reconsider not liking men. But I was naïve enough to think you would change your mind on your own, once a boy in school started paying attention to you. I didn’t expect Michelle to have such a big influence on you. I should’ve fucked you all these years ago, I bet you would’ve never started with this transgender-bullshit then. Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to correct my mistake. I’m sorry I didn’t save you sooner, but I’m not gonna let you down now.”

Peter wondered if his dad actually thought he was helping him, or if he recognized it as an easy excuse. It was hard to believe he had good intentions when his dick was pressed against his son’s ass.

Tony let go of Peter’s clit, but before he could be relieved, he felt a finger slowly push into him. He had never had anything inside of him, and he wasn’t in the least bit aroused, so it hurt. He couldn’t hold back a small sob at the unwanted intrusion. He knew he shouldn’t have been surprised, when Tony talked about fucking him not even a minute ago, but apparently deep down he had still had hope that he would stop.

Tony added a second finger, and the pain made Peter flinch.

“God, you’re so tight.” Tony said, his voice low and raspy. A shudder ran down Peter’s back. “I bet I’m gonna be the first one to ever fuck you. How will that feel, getting your virginity taken by your daddy?” He started moving his fingers in and out, opening Peter up. While he was fucking him with his fingers, he rubbed his dick against Peter’s ass in the same rhythm.

It didn’t take long for the pain to fade, and Peter could feel himself getting aroused against his will. He didn’t want to enjoy this. He didn’t like the feeling of his dad’s fingers thrusting into him. More than ever he felt like his own body didn’t belong to him.

“You’re getting wet.” Tony said, and he almost sounded amused. He added a third finger without any problems. It barely even hurt this time. “You love this, don’t you?” Tony continued. “You love looking like a girl, getting fucked like a girl, _being_ a girl. All you ever needed was a big cock filling your cunt. Is that why you told me you want to be a boy? Because you hoped I would put you in your place, show you how good it feels to be a girl?”

Peter didn’t even want to protest anymore. He was way too busy trying to focus on anything but his dad’s fingers inside of him and his dad’s cock pressing against his ass.

And then Tony stopped. He pulled out his fingers and took a step back. “I want to see your face while I fuck you.” He said. “You’re so pretty with all this make-up.”

He led Peter to the bed and gently pushed him down into the covers. Peter automatically spread his legs for him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to avoid it either way.

Tony chuckled. “Good girl.” He said. “You’re just begging to get fucked, huh?” He pushed the dress further up until half of Peter’s stomach was exposed. “Look how wet you are for me, how much you want my dick. You think a boy would crave a dick in his cunt as much as you do?”

Peter kept silent as his dad positioned himself over him and opened his pants.

“Answer me.” Tony demanded.

Peter closed his eyes. Wasn’t it bad enough that his dad fucked him? “No.” He whispered.

“I don’t think so either.” Tony said. “Only girls want to get fucked like this.”

He finally pushed in, and Peter winced. His dad’s dick was a lot bigger than his fingers had been, and he wasn’t prepared. Even seeing the pain on his son’s face didn’t make Tony stop, he continued pushing until his full length was inside. “That’s it.” He said. Moaned. “Taking daddy’s cock like the good little slut you are.” He didn’t give Peter much time to adjust to the size, starting to move pretty much immediately.

It hurt. Peter was almost glad it hurt. At least pain was better than arousal. He shouldn’t enjoy something like this. Shouldn’t enjoy getting fucked like a girl when he wasn’t one. But the pain faded once again, leaving Peter with a sensation of fullness. He felt stretched to his limit, felt like Tony was deeper inside of him than should be possible. It didn’t feel entirely bad. And when Tony started touching his clit again, the arousal returned with full force, making him moan.

It was tempting to embrace the feeling of arousal. As he started to focus on Tony’s thumb rubbing against his clit, he could almost forget how wrong all of this was. He could forget about the dress and the make-up and the lack of hair. If he could only get lost in this feeling, maybe he could forget that it was his dad who was fucking him, and that he shouldn’t like it, that _boys_ shouldn’t like it. Maybe he could even be fine with dresses and make-up and shaved body hair and being a girl if he had this feeling to make up for it.

“You’re gonna cum on daddy’s cock, aren’t you?” Tony asked, fastening his rhythm a little. “Say it.”

Peter didn’t want to say it. He forced his mouth to move, knowing he didn’t have a choice. “I’m gonna cum on your cock, daddy.”

Tony moaned. “Go on.”

Peter swallowed hard. He knew what his dad wanted to hear, and he hated it. At the same time, he couldn’t risk losing this feeling that was building up inside of him. “I’m gonna cum from getting fucked like a girl.” Peter said. “I need your cock inside of me to remind me of what I am. I need you to put me in my place and make sure I never forget I’m a girl.”

Peter could feel himself getting closer. The idea of being a girl didn’t seem so bad if it meant Tony wouldn’t stop fucking him. “Please, daddy.” The rest of what he wanted to say was lost in a moan as the pleasure got too much for him to handle. He arched up, trying to get even closer to Tony, and then his vision turned white.

Tony fucked him through his orgasm, continuing to touch his over-sensitive clit even after he had come down again, making him twitch and try to get away.

“Fuck.” Tony gasped. “You look so hot cumming on a cock, like all girls should.” Then he came too, his thrusts getting more frantic until he halted and Peter could feel something else pump into him.

Tony needed a few seconds to catch his breath. He pulled out, put his dick away and closed his pants. Just like that, he looked like he always did again, as if he hadn’t just fucked his own son. Peter was left lying on the bed, his make-up ruined from crying, his short dress not nearly enough to hide the cum dripping out of his hairless cunt.


End file.
